London, Last Time
by whitecode
Summary: Tao tau ini salah ge. Tapi bisa kah kita berjuang untuk itu?
1. Chapter 1

Title : London, Last Time

Author : whitecode

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jun Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

etc

Warn

YAOI/Boyxboy

OOC

Typo(s)

Ini ff pertama author jadi maap kalo critanya amburadul :v Yang gak suka yaoi boleh click backspace ya!

CHECK

.

.

.

IT

.

.

.

DOT!

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

cicit cuit...cicit cuit...cicit cuit...

"nggh..." ia mengerang sambil menarik selimut yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya karena tidurnya yang sangat lincah sampai-sampai selimut itupun berpindah menyelimuti kakinya.

KRINGGGG...KRINGGGG...KRINGGGG...

"siapapun tolong matikan benda sial itu arrgghhhhh" teriaknya sambil menaruh bantal diatas kepalanya

5 menit kemudian

KRINGGGGG...KRINGGGG...KRINGGGGG

Iapun mematikan jam weker itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan

"aish kemana semua orang? Ummaaaaa appaaaa eodiyaaaaa?!" katanya sambil mulai membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lucu. Beberapa saat kemudain iapun mulai bangun dari tempatnya tidur dan mulai menguap lebar.

"_YA TAO! CEPATLAH MANDI DAN TURUN DARI KAMARMU ATAU KOLEKSI GUCCIMU UMMA BERIKAN PADA PANTI ASUHAN!"_

"NE UMMA TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan guccinya akan ludes ia berlari menyambar handuk dan pakaian gantinya menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum itu ia berhenti didepan cermin dan mulai berkaca.

"selamat pagi tampan. Walau baru bangunpun kau terlihat sangat tampan" katanya sambil bergaya (sok) cool dan bersmirk ria. Tak lama setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menari-nari dan bernyanyi aneh.

"oh tao dirimu sungguh tampan dudududu... lalala..."

2 jam kemudain

DOKK DOKK DOKK.. DOKK DOKK DOKK

"TAO TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LEBIH CEPAT UNTUK MANDI?! SEBENARNYA KAU SEDANG APA DIDALAM?!"

"_ne umma! Sebentar lagi! Tao sedang mandi umma tapi tadi tao sakit perut. Sudahlah umma keluar saja!"_

"dasar anak kurang ajar. Yasudah cepatlah appamu menunggu dibawah"

*SKIP TIME

"pagi appa umma" sapanya sambil mengambil duduk dimeja makan.

"pagi tao. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya pria kira-kira 41 tahunan berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi.

"seperti biasa appa nyenyak"

"jelas saja nenyak. Kau tidur mendahului kami" sahut seorang wanita umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria tadi tubuhnya tinggi dan berwajah cantik.

"hehe biar saja umma. Tao kan capek"

"kau ini. Memangnya kau bekerja apa? Kau ini hanya butuh buku-bukumu di meja dan menunggu guru privatemu datang. Setelah itu kau hanya duduk-duduk dipinggir kolam, atau bermain game, atau bermain game online. Dimana letak kelelahanmu Huang Zi Tao" kata wanita itu.

"kemarin Tao latihan wushu umma sampai menjelang malam. Disitu letak kelelahanku"

"ya kau berani menjawab! Dasar anak ini! Yeobo, lihatlah anakmu ini" katanya sambil memeluk pria setengah tua.

"aish kalian ini. Sudahlah. Anak dan Ibu tidak pernah akur."

"umma/tao yang mulai" ibu dan anak itu menjawab bersamaan. Sambil menunjuk lawannya.

"Aish berbaikanlah. Appa pusing mendengar kalian selalu bertengkar setiap pagi."

"tao-ie sayang maafkan umma ne?" sambil mencubit pipi anak muda itu dengan keras.

"umma yakit (sakit) " katanya sambil menarik tangan ummanya.

"ckckck sudahlah ayo sarapan dulu. Dan tao setelah ini pergilah keruangan appa. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan." Katanya sambil menyudahi sarapan.

Ibu dan anak tersebut akhirnya memulai sarapan mereka dengan riang sambil terkadang masih mengejek satu sama lain.

Itulah keharmonisan ibu dan anak di keluarga ini.

*SKIP TIME

**TAO POV**

_Tokk..tokk..tokk.. _"appa? Tao masuk ya" kataku sambil membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan kerja appaku. Ruangannya sangat berkelas. Mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai ruangan presdir di perusahaan daripada ruangan kerja rumah. Huh kamarku saja tidak dibikin seperti ini.

"kau sudah selesai sarapan tao? Kemarilah duduk disofa itu"

"ne appa" akupun duduk disofa yang ditunjuk appaku. Tuhkan sofanya saja seempuk ini. Bandingkan saja dengan yang ada dikamarku. "ada apa appa?"

Appa berjalan ke arahku dan duduk didepanku (karena sofanya berhadapan). Lalu memandangiku dengan intens sejenak. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"tao-ah, kau ini sudah memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Apa kau tak ingin bersekolah di sekolah biasa?"

"aku...aku... aku sebenarnya ingin appa. Tapi, apa aku bisa beradaptasi? Aku sudah dari sd ikut homeschooling appa" rengekku

"hahaha kau ini lucu sekali tao-ah. Bisa atau tidak, kau tetap harus bisa beradaptasi. Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi pendampingmu kelak jika kau tidak bisa beradaptasi hm?"

"appa ini bicara apasih. Umur tao masih lama appa. Masalah pendamping pendampingan itu belakang huh" kataku sambil berpout ria

"haha kau benar anak appa yang paling tampan"

"memangnya anak appa siapa lagi kalo bukan tao? Jangan-jangan appa punya umma lain ya"

"yah kau ini menuduh sembarangan. Ummamu itu adalah wanita yang paling appa cintai. Appa tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya tao. Apalagi kami sudah punya anak setampan dan sepintar kau tao. Ini sudah cukup bagi appa"

"terimakasih appa. Kau yang terbaik hiks" setelah mengatakan itu akupun mendatangi appa dan meminta ia memelukku. Sungguh tak ada yang paling menyenangkan selain dipeluk oleh ayahmu sendiri. Dipeluk ibumu juga tidak kalah menyenangkan.

"jadi, kau ingin bersekolah dimana hm? Ekuso High School? Sekolah kebanggaan appa. Kau bisa bertemu banyak murid-murid keren disana. Bagaimana?"

"apakah disana mereka sekeren yang appa omongkan?"

"oh iya tentu. Apakah anak appa ini sudah mulai meragukan appanya yang tampan ini hm?"

"mm tidak juga. Tapi muka appa sedikit meragukan" kataku sambil memandangi wajah appa. "lihatlah appa kau sudah mulai keriput"

"benarkah? Tak apa jika appa memang mulai keriput. Asal kekeriputan ini tidak membuat luntur cinta ummamu hahahaha" tawa appa keras akupun juga ikut tertawa terbahak

"baiklah appa kapan aku bisa mulai masuk kesana? Tidak perlu tes kan?" kataku sambil berkedip-kedip lucu

"untuk anakku yang tersayang dan cerdas ini, kau tidak perlu tes sayang. Mereka pasti juga akan menerimamu dengan lapang dada hahaha besok kita akan berangkat ke sekolah barumu untuk mendaftarkan anak appa yang tampan ini" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku

"terima kasih appa. Kau memang yang terbaik"

*SKIP TIME – **still TAO POV**

Paginya...

Huh aku sebenarnya malas untuk pergi ke sekolah umum. Apa hebatnya sih sekolah seperti itu? Lebih enak juga homeschooling. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Tidak peduli peraturan. Mau makan minum berguling pun terserah kau. Bandingkan saja dengan sekolah umum. Kau tidak bisa makan minum se-enak jidat dikelas. Apa lagi berguling. Nanti dicap panda guling lagi hah.

"_TAO CEPATLAH TURUN INI SUDAH HAMPIR SIANG KAU INI MAU DAFTAR SEKOLAH TIDAK?!"_

"IYA UMMA TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK TAO TIDAK TULI. SUARA UMMA MEMBUAT SEISI KAMAR TAO BERGETAR!"

"_YA KAU ANAK PANDA CEPATLAH TURUN ATAU UMMA BENAR-BENAR MENGHILANGKAN GUCCI GUCCIMU YANG TIDAK BERGUNA ITU!"_

Setelah teriakan umma menggelegar aku turun dengan tergesa dan segera menyerobot roti selai yang baru saja umma buat. Dan membuatnya melihatku dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Aku bergidik. Seandainya dia bukan ummaku. Sudah ku buat ia berdiri bersama tongkat-tongkat wushuku.

"kau ini memangnya melakukan apa saja hah? Dengar anak panda kau ini sudah besar dan akan masuk sma. Kau harus bisa bangun pagi. Jika tidak kau akan terlambat dan kau akan dihukum. Mau jadi apa muka appamu jika kau dihukum sampai dihukum heh anak panda?"

"umma jangan panggil aku anak panda. Aku ini anak umma. Memangnya ada panda setampan tao? Lagipula jika tao anak panda brarti umma itu umma panda. Umma terlalu cerewet. Tao mengerti umma" kataku panjang lebar sambil mengunyah roti "dan jangan berceramah lagi umma. Nanti tao terlambat"

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"_TAO CEPATLAH NAK. APPA SUDAH TERLAMBAT"_

"YA APPA TAO BERJALAN"

"ya kau ini makan saja belum habis. Cepatlah keluar sebelum kau berjalan ke sekolah barumu da..."

_Cupp "_sudahlah umma tao berangkat dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti" kataku sambil berlari

"YA ANAK PANDA TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN AISSHHH"

*DI MOBIL

"tao, appa tidak menyadari jika kau sudah akan masuk sma. Kau tumbuh sangat cepat. Meninggalkan tao mungil yang sangat manja dan kekanakan walaupun sekarang sifat itu masih"

"ya appa tao ini tidak manja dan kekanakan. Tao ini sangat manly appa. Appa tau tao bisa mengalahkan bodyguard appa jika tao mau"

"apakah benar hahaha kau saja takut pada kecoa hahahaha"

"ya appa tao tidak takut. Hewan itu sangat kecil tao tidak akan takut appa tau?" kataku sambil mendengus

"terserah apakatamu tao. Yang penting memang nyata kau ini sangat manja dan kekanakan. Tapi appa sangat menyayangimu kau tau"

"ya appa tao sangat tau"

Seketika heningpun mendatangi kami. Entahlah kenapa bisa seperti ini. Padahal kami hanya mengucapkan kata sayang antara ayah dan anak. Apakah aku salah bicara padanya? Bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan. _Umma tolong tao_

"app..appaa... apakah sekolahnya masih jauh?

"tidak. Sebenarnya kita sudah sampai tao-ah. Apakah kau tidak sadar daritadi appa menunggumu turun dari mobil karena kita sudah di tempat parkir"

"ah benarkah?" aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Yang benar saja. Kita memang sudah sampai ditempat parkir. Brarti sedari tadi tidak ada yang salah bicara? Aishh "appa kenapa tempat parkirnya luas sekali? Apakah sekolah ini membuang-buang tanah hanya untuk tempat parkir?"

"kau ini lucu sekali. Kau tidak ingat penghuni sekolah ini selalu membawa mobil kesekolah? Jika hanya kecil, mau diparkir dimana mobil mereka? Kau pikir mereka mau berjalan dari luar sekolah kedalam sekolah ha? Gengsi mereka terlalu tinggi tao ah. Memangnya kau kemana-mana jalan saja bisa"

"tao kan hanya ingin ramah lingkungan appaaa"

"yasudah ayo masuk. Mungkin hari ini banyak siswa kelas 12 awal yang masuk. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka berkeliaran disini oke." Appa berjalan mendahuluiku "dan jangan jauh-jauh dari appa anak panda"

_Aish appa ini ikut-ikut umma saja. Kau brarti juga appa panda appa _

"ya appa tunggu tao. Appaaaa... jangan cepat-cepat" aku berjalan cepat supaya tidak tertinggal sampai-sampai aku tidak tau jika ada orang berlawanan arah menuju kearahku tak kalah cepat juga dan

BRAKKKK

"awwww.." pantatku mencium tanah reader aduh sakit sekali. Siapa yang berani menabrakku aish "YA KAU SIAPA BRANI MENABRAKKU?!" aku mengerjap lucu. Tunggu didepanku ada kaki panjang akupun semakin melihat keatas aw apa itu diselangkangannya kenapa menggembung? Apakah ia menaruh ponsel ditengah selangkangannya? Semakin keatas terlihatlah wajahnya. IA TAMPAN. SANGAT TAMPAN. Tapi wajahnya menyeramkan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan siap mengulitiku hidup-hidup.

"k..ka..kau siapa hah brani menabrakku?" ia diam. "jawab cepattt kau siapa hah?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau siapa?"

"kau tidak mengenalku?"

"tidak"

"sebelumnya bantu aku berdiri. Ini sakit" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan "cepat bantu aku aish kau ini" apa-apaan dia aku sudah mengulurkan tangan tetap tidak ditolong. Tapi tak lama aku merasakan tanganku digenggam. IA MENOLONGKU. Astaga kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Apa aku mulai terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Aigoo umma bagaimana ini

"namaku huang zi tao calon murid disini. Kau siapa?"

Ia melirik wajahku intens. Apakah aku salah menaruh cream wajah? Apakah wajahku lucu? Kenapa ia melihatku seserius itu?

"aku kris wu. Kelas 12" katanya sambil berlalu. Cuek sekali ia. Lalu aku teringat appa. Aku melihat sekeliling. Mana appa? Apa ia meninggalkanku? Appa apakah kau tau aku tidak mengenal sekolah ini. Lalu dimana pintunya menuju sekolah. Diujung sana gelap. Bagaimana kalau ada hantu. Aku sendirian appa. Tunggu, tadi ada pria tinggi brarti aku tak sendirian. Lalu aku melihat kebelakang. Benar ia tidak jauh dibelakangku seperti sedang menerima telfon. Apa aku minta tolong padanya saja? Atau mencari jalan sendiri. Tapi nanti aku tersesat bagaimana. Ah minta tolong saja. Dengan tampan aku mendatangi dan menepuk bahunya ia melihat kearahku. Aduh jantung sialan kenapa kau berdetak lagi? Tenang tao tenang

"k..kris bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"hm?"

"aku tertinggal oleh appaku. Aku tidak tau jalan menuju ke sekolah utama. Maukah kau mengantarku?" ayolah berikan jawaban yang menyenangkan. Ia diam. Pasti ia tak mau. Akupun berlalu dari hadapannya dan mulai mencari jalan lain.

_Dasar kris jelek. Baru begitu saja tak mau. Apa ia tak tau aku ini benar-benar tak tau jalan. Jika saja dia bukan senior. Sudah ku wushu ia aish._

_Srettt_.. tunggu sepertinya ada yg memegang tanganku. Apakah hantu itu benar-benar ada disini? Appa kenapa kau meninggalkan aku. Kuberanikan melihat apa yang memegang tanganku. Ternyata itu tangan! Tapi tangan siapa? Apakah tangan hantu sebagus ini? Kuberanikan lagi untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dug.. dug.. dug..

Itu kris. Ia memegang tanganku. Astaga jantungku...

"kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"karena kau tidak mau mengantarku yasudah aku pergi saja"

"siapa bilang?"

"mukamu mengatakannya"

"kau mau kemana?"

"mmm kemana ya? Kau kenal Huang Xi Feng? Ia appaku. Kau pasti tau karena dia pemilik sekolah ini. Kau tau kantornya? Antarkan aku kesana" ia menarik tanganku kearah ujung yang gelap itu. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Appa tao mau diapain appa. Aku dan kris sudah ada dipojok tempat parkir. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Apakah ia akan berbuat mesum? Tunggu saja jurus wushuku. Siap-siap tao. Aku memejamkan mata lalu menghitung maju. _Satu... Dua.. Ti..._

_Cklekk_

Apakah itu suara pintu? Aku membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Terang. Lihat itu ada lapangan dan dikanan lapangan ada gedung besar ada pintu masuknya. Tunggu jadi tempat gelap itu adalah tempat dimana pintunya? -_-

Ia menarik tanganku lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan disebelahku. Ia juga melihat kearahku. Apa-apaan kau kris. Aku memalingkan muka berlawanan arah.

**KRIS POV**

Tao tao tao. Cantik. Benar-benar wanita yang cantik. Aku memalingkan wajah kearahnya. Tapi ia melihat kearah lain. Apakah dia malu? Astaga lucu sekali. Kulihat dari kepala kebawah. Berhenti dibagian dadanya. Kenapa tidak menggembung didaerah dada? Apa ia tidak memilikinya? Aku semakin melihat kebawah. Apa-apaan ini kenapa selangkangannya agak menggembung. Apakah ia laki-laki?

"kau.. perempuan kan?"

Ia melihatku secara spontan. Dan memandang wajah marah yang lebih terlihat imut "YA AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT BETAPA TAMPANNYA AKU?"

Apa katanya? Tampan? Kau itu cantik bukan tampan. Senyumi saja.

*SKIP TIME

"ini tempatnya"

"ya kau tau. Kita tadi sudah berputar 2 kali ketempat ini. Dan ternyata ini tempatnya. Kau ini kejam sekali kris. Kau tau kakiku lelah"

Aku sengaja panda "sudahlah aku pergi dulu"

-TBC**-**

Review review kakak kakak jangan jadi silent readers kalo baca ff ini/? Ditunggu yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Title : London, Last Time

Author : whitecode

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jun Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Xi Lu Han

etc

Warn

YAOI/Boyxboy

OOC

Typo(s)

Ini ff pertama author jadi maap kalo critanya amburadul :v Yang gak suka yaoi boleh click backspace ya!

CHECK

.

.

.

IT

.

.

.

DOT!

.

.

.

"kau.. perempuan kan?"

Ia melihatku secara spontan. Dan memandang wajah marah yang lebih terlihat imut "YA AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT BETAPA TAMPANNYA AKU?"

Apa katanya? Tampan? Kau itu cantik bukan tampan. Senyumi saja.

*SKIP TIME

"ini tempatnya"

"ya kau tau. Kita tadi sudah berputar 2 kali ketempat ini. Dan ternyata ini tempatnya. Kau ini kejam sekali kris. Kau tau kakiku lelah"

Aku sengaja panda "sudahlah aku pergi dulu"

**TAO POV**

Dasar tiang listrik berjalan. Ah lebih baik masuk dulu saja.

_Tokk tokk tokk_ "appa, ini tao"

"_masuklah"_

Jadi ini tempat appa bekerja? Bagus juga. Pintar sekali appa memilih arsitekturnya. Tapi bisakah appa mengganti bentuk kamarku? Dia pikir aku wanita sampai-sampai dinding kamarku berwarna panda pink. Seharusnya ia menggantinya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih seru seperti sadako.

"appa kenapa kau meninggalkanku di tempat parkir? Appa tau aku tadi bisa saja mati berdiri di tempat parkir jika tidak ada kris atau siapa itu yang mengantarku kesini. Aih appa kau jahat sekali padaku huee"

Kulihat appa hanya tersenyum menanggapiku. "kau bertemu kris? Orangnya tinggi rambut pirang?"

"ya seperti itu orangnya"

"dia adalah murid kelas akhir yang paling dibanggakan sekolah ini. Kau tau, dia sangat jago bermain basket. Pintar dalam matapelajaran apapun. Dia juga menjadi laki-laki yang sangat diidolakan siswa wanita bahkan pria. Dan juga dia adalah ketua osis disini"

"aih appa apa yang bisa dibanggakan darinya? Dia itu terlalu tinggi. Sok dingin. Appa tau tadi tao berputar dua kali disekolah ini untuk mencari kantor appa yang ternyata sudah tao lewati berkali-kali"

"kau senang?"

"aku? Ti..tidak. tentu tidak apa yang harus disenangkan appa?" kenapa appa bisa tau astaga

"yasudah haha. Kau ini sangat pintar tao"

"benarkah appa? Apa tao sepintar itu?"

"ya kau memang pintar tao. Appa bangga padamu. Kemarilah"

"terima kasih appa" aku langsung lari memeluk appaku dan menangis dalam diam dipelukannya.

"1 minggu lagi kau bisa masuk tao"

"hm tao akan mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk itu"

"ya harus"

*SKIP TIME

"_YA ANAK PANDA! CEPATLAH BANGUN INI HARI PERTAMA KAU SEKOLAH!"_

"TAO SUDAH BANGUN UMMA INI TAO SEDANG MERATAPI KETAMPANAN BERSABARLAH SEBENTAR"

"_DASAR ANAK PANDA! KAU ITU TIDAK TAMPAN SAMA SEKALI KAU TAU!"_

"iya-iya ini tao sudah turun umma. Mana roti susunya?"

"kau buatlah sendiri. Kau pikir aku pembantumu heh anak panda"

"kau jahat sekali padaku umma" kataku sambil mencebikkan bibir

"cepatlah makan. Appamu sudah selesai sarapan daritadi. Kau mau jalan ke sekolah?"

"bagaimana bisa cepat makan kalau umma masih cerewet seperti tiu?"

"YA KAU BILANG AKU CEREWET? DASAR ANAK PANDA AIH"

"sudahlah tao makan dimobil saja. Dah umma tao berangkat" kataku sambil mencium pipi ummaku yang sangat cantik ini. Bagaimana bisa aku punya malaikat secantik umma. Semoga saja pendampingku kelak bisa lebih cantik dari umma

_Di mobil_

"appa, apakah nanti akan ada ospek?"

"tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"kenapa tao tidak disuruh membawa sesuatu?"

"kau pikir sekolah macam apa sekolah appa? Sudah tidak ada seperti itu disini sayang"

"kok tao tidak tahu appa"

"kau pikir kemana kau selama ini? Kau ini homeschooling. Sudah lupa?"

"oh iyaya tao lupa hahaha"

"kau ini masih muda sudah pelupa. Bagaimana jika sudah besar hahaha"

"tao tidak pelupa appa. Hanya saja tadi kebetulan lupa"

"sudahlah sudah kita sudah sampai. Kau segeralah pergi ke aula. Mungkin kau siswa terakhir yang datang kesana"

"mana mungkin appa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk itu"

"lihatlah jam sayang. Ini sudah pukul 7 lebih 20. Sekolah ini masuk pukul 7"

"oh 7 lebih 20. APA?! TAO TERLAMBAT?"

"lebih tepatnya sangat terlambat"

"YA APPA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU AIH" aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari terbirit birit ke pintu pojok. "aih aulanya jauh sekali. Untung kemarin tiang berjalan itu memberi tahu aulanya"

_Di aula_

_Sretttt brakkk _

"joesonghabnida saya terlambat" tanpa sadar aku berteriak keras sambil menunduk 90 derajat setelah membuka pintu.

"_Hihihi... kasian sekali dia terlambat dihari pertama"_

"_iya siapa dia terlambat dihari pertama sekolah?"_

"_lucu sekali mirip panda siapa anak itu"_

"_lihatlah tasnya itu. Kenapa ia membawa tas gucci?"_

"_berani sekali. Padahal kita disuruh membawa tas kresek kesekolah. Dan apa itu sepatu nike jordan? Kita saja disuruh memakai tas kresek untuk sepatu"_

Tunggu. Kenapa mereka menertawakan aku? Apa yang salah?

"HEI KAU YANG TERLAMBAT SEDANG APA DITENGAH-TENGAH PINTU?"

Akupun mengangkat tubuhku tegak untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Apa-apaan mereka melihat kearahku semua. Apa yang aneh pada tubuhku? Aku melihat dari ujung kaki sampai ke dada. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya benar. Seragam, sepatu, tas. Apa yang salah?

"aku?" tanyaku padanya yang berteriak tadi

"ya kau. Siapa lagi? Memangnya siapa lagi yang terlambat selain kau dan seperti orang aneh ditengah pintu?" dia mendekatiku dan melihatku dari atas kebawah

"dan kenapa kau tidak memakai atribut ospek?" ia melihat kebelakangku "wow lihatlah teman! Anak ini memakai gucci untuk ospek. GUCCI ADALAH TAS KRESEK TEMAN-TEMAN HAHAHA"

Kudengar banyak anak tertawa. "dan lihatlah air jordan 1 mid? AIR JORDAN 1 MID ADALAH KRESEK TEMAN-TEMAN" lagi. Mereka tertawa. Apa-apaan apa yang salah dengan gucci dan air jordan? Apa tas kresek? Tunggu, mengapa semuanya memakai sepatu kresek dan membawa tas kresek? Atribut ospek? APPA MEMBOHONGIKU?

"kau ini masih anak baru disini. Kenapa tidak menaati peraturan dihari pertamamu cantik? Siapa namamu?"

"YA AKU INI TAMPAN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT AKU INI LAKI-LAKI HAH?"

"wow wow wow kau ganas sekali panda cantik. Calm down"

_Aih apa-apaan dia memanggilku panda cantik? Panda tampan jauh lebih cocok untukku_

"siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Hei zi tao. Pertama perkenalkan aku Kim Junmyeon aku ketua panitia ospek tahun ini. Kau bisa memanggilku suho. Kau sudah melanggar 3 pelanggaran dihari pertamamu kesekolah"

"apa yang ku langgar?"

"dia masih bertanya teman" dia tertawa keras sekali. Apakah kau tau tertawamu tidak enak didengar heh kau suho. "pelanggaran pertama, kau tidak membawa tas kresek seperti teman-temanmu. Yang kedua, sepatumu juga tidak tas kresek seperti mereka. Dan yang ketiga, ini yang fatal, kau terlambat kesekolah dihari pertamamu panda cantik"

"kata appaku tidak ada lagi hal berbau seperti ini disekolahnya"

"Kau yang bersekolah atau appamu? Seharusnya kau mencari tahu. Mereka semua juga tidak ada yang diberi tahu tetapi mereka berusaha mencari tahu cantik"

_Aish appa lihatlah perbuatanmu apa-apaan ini aku dipermalukan hue_

"duduklah dipaling depan cantik ditengah. Lepaskan tas dan sepatumu disini dulu"

"dilepas? Lalu aku harus memakai apa?"

"mana kutahu bukan urusanku. Lepas dan cepatlah kedepan"

Sabarlah sedikit suho. Aih ini memalukan sekali. "ini" setelah kuserahkan semuanya padanya aku maju kedepan seperti apa yang ia suruh. Dan saat aku berjalan semua mata melihat kearahku. Hei kalian apa yang kalian lihat? Apakah ini terlihat seperti tontonan? Jika iya, ini adalah tontonan yang memalukan. SANGAT MEMALUKAN. Setelah itu acara ospek berlanjut.

_DING DONG DING DONG IT'S TIME TO BEGIN THE FIRST BREAK DING DONG_

Akhirnya istirahat juga. Huh ini melelahkan. Dimana kantinnya? Aigo kenapa si kris tidak memberitahu juga letak kantinnya?

"hei" ada yang menepuk bahuku

"hai. Kau siapa?"

"aku do kyungsoo. Kau bisa panggil aku d.o. Kau?"

"aku huang zi tao kau tadi tidak dengar?"

"calm down aku hanya lupa. Kau tidak kekantin tao?"

"aku ingin tapi tidak tau tempatnya. Kau?"

"aku juga mau kekantin. Kau mau ikut? Aku tau tempatnya"

"yasudah ayo. Sepatu yang lucu"

"hei ini lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak pakai apa-apa hahaha"

"sudahlah aku hanya tertipu oleh appaku"

_Jalan dikantin_

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan appamu? Kenapa kau tertipu?"

"ia mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang harus dibawa saat ospek. tapi malah banyak yang harus dibawa huh menyebalkan bukan"

"kau ini. Seharusnya kau mencari tahu. Aku juga tidak tau sebelumnya. Tapi saat aku datang kesekolah sore-sore, ada pengumuman yang bertuliskan membawa barang-barang ospek. lalu ku beritahu teman-teman yang lain. Dan mereka memberi tahu yang lain. Sampai menyebar luas"

"mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"aku tidak tahu. Mengapa tidak bertanya pada temanmu? Apa mereka tidak ada yang masuk di sma ini?"

"aku tidak punya teman"

"mengapa bisa? Memangnya kau berasal dari smp mana?"

"aku homeshcooling semenjak sd d.o"

"wah asik ya"

"yah asik dari satu sisi saja. Tapi dari sisi lain, seperti ini, ini tidak asik"

"sudahlah masih ada hari esok. Bawalah tas kresek untuk tasmu. Dan kresek lain untuk sepatunya"

"hm aku akan membawanya besok"

"ini adalah kantinnya bagus bukan"

"ini adalah kantin? Ini lebih tepat disebut restoran daripada kantin sekolah. Astaga sekolah ini terlalu besar"

"kau ini bagaimana. Sekolah ini sekolah paling megah yang pernah ada di seoul"

"ya aku tau itu. Tapi tidak harus sebesar ini untuk kantinnya"

"sudahlah ayo makan. Kau mau makanan apa? Kudengar disini menyediakan berbagai menu makanan dari seluruh negara di dunia"

"benarkah? Astaga benar-benar sekolah ini"

"aku mau pesan sushi. Kau mau apa? Duduklah dulu biar aku yang pesankan"

"aku juga mau sepertimu d.o"

"oke baiklah aku pesan dulu ya"

Sekolah ini terlalu megah untuk disebut sebuah sekolah. Bahkan kantinnya sudah seperti restoran bintang 5. Appa, kurasa kau terlalu lebay untuk membuat sekolah ini menjadi megah. Aku berasa seperti hidup di kota baru bukan sekolah.

"_AAAA KRISSS CHANYEOLL LUHANNNN"_

"_AAA KRISS KRISSS"_

"_CHANYEOLLLLL"_

Aih berisik sekali mereka. Tunggu, kris? Chanyeol? Luhan? Siapa mereka? Akupun yang penasaran melihat kearah keributan itu. Dimana teman-teman seperjuanganku meneriakan nama-nama tadi. Tunggu itu kris si tiang listrik? Mengapa ia ikut disitu?

"_... Dia juga menjadi laki-laki yang sangat diidolakan siswa wanita bahkan pria..."_

Aku jadi teringat perkataan appa. Jadi itu benar? Tapi bagaimana teman seperjuanganku bisa tau nama mereka? Atau memang aku saja yang terlalu kuper sehingga tidak tahu apa-apa? Ah menyedihkan sekali kau huang zi tao.

"hei tao. Kau melamun? Ini sushinya"

"terimakasih d.o. kau baik sekali"

"sama-sama tao. Ini tidak seberapa. Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?"

"tidak. Aku tidak melamun"

"jangan berbohong padaku? Apa yang kau lamunkan? Kris sunbae dan grombolannya?"

"darimana kau tau?"

"hanya menebaknya. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"tidak ada. Mari makan d.o. ngomong-ngomong aku tidak harus membayar uang sushi kan?"

"YA TAO KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA AKU PULANG PAKAI APA KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGEMBALIKAN UANGKU?"

**KRIS POV**

Tao? Kudengar samar-samar ada yang berteriak tao. Tapi dimana? Kulihat sekelilingku mencari panda cantik itu berada. Sampai samar-samar terlihat diujung sana ada dua orang namja. Salah satunya adalah panda cantikku. Panda cantikku? Oh ya ia sudah ku klaim sebagai milikki sejak aku brani memegang tangannya. Tidak tidak. Apa-apan kau kris. Kau ini namja. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Dia namja kris ingat.

"Hei bro apa yang kau lamunkan?

"tidak. Aku tidak melamun park"

"aku mengenalmu sejak lama wu. Jangan membohongiku"

"terserah apa katamu park. Aku lapar"

"pesanlah makanan. Aku ketoilet sebentar"

"berhati-hatilah. Mereka ganas hahaha" kataku sambil melihat hoobae yang meneriak-riakkan nama kami.

"hahaha aku dengar itu wu"

Hah laparnya siang ini. Apa yang harus kupesan? Aku sudah bosan dengan menu disini. Apa yang panda itu makan? Akupun mencuri-curi pandang apa yang sedang ia angkat disumpitnya. Sushi. Dia suka sushi? Sadar kris. Apa pedulimu. Lumayan masukan. Aku pesan sushi saja. Setelah itu aku pergi kekedai sushi untuk membeli makanan tersebut.

-TBC**-**

Maaf alurnya kecepetan ya? Gaje banget ini ff sebenernya kalo aku pikir-pikir. Tapi gapapalah. Mood juga gak terlalu bagus jadi maaf kalo ffnya jadi amburadul. Jangan lupa review review ok jangan jadi silent readers kalo baca ff ini/? Ditunggu yaaa


End file.
